Opening My Heart
by nxstxlgia
Summary: What if that night when Jacob snuck into her room, they had kissed? Would Bella actually realize how much she actually likes him? Short One - Shot. (Might be continued...)
1. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Bella's POV **

I gasped as I heard a knocking sound on my window.

_Oh shit. Its Victoria. I'm dead. What about dad? Oh no. I hope she kills me and leaves dad alone. Do I want to get killed today though? Jake. What about Jake? I know he doesn't want to see me, but will he still care? No. Shit. What do I do? I can't fight her off on MY own. I'm too weak. What if she does kill Charlie? What about mom?_

"Ouch! Bella! Please. Open the window." Jacob's familiar voice came.

I breathed a sigh of relief. But then again, could I be relieved? Jake didn't want to see me ever again so why was he here? He hated me didn't he?

I wiped a couple of tears away and slowly opened the window.

Jacob jumped inside, landing with a light thump. I looked at the door, making sure that Charlie hadn't heard and was coming up to my room.

"Why are you here, Jake? You don't want to see me. Please, get out." I begged. "You made it clear enough. I won't try and see you ever again."

"No, Bella. That's not why I'm here." Jake said, reaching out to lift my chin up. "I'm sorry. There's a lot I can't explain right now, but I'm sorry. I don't want you to leave me alone. I had to say it. It's for your safety, Bells. I don't want you hurt. I don't want to hurt you. Although, I know that's exactly what I did. I wish I hadn't. I am sorry."

I say down on the bed and Jake sat down beside me. I could still feel his warm touch. For some reason, he was burning. He was warmer than usual.

"Jake, why are you so hot?" I asked.

He smirked and laughed lightly. "Thanks, Bells."

"No, I mean temperature wise." I smiled softly.

"That's something I can't explain, but I'm here to tell you I'm sorry. I need you to forgive me. None of this was my choice. I didn't want to push you away. I never did. Sam told me I couldn't see you to keep you safe." Jake said.

"I hate him." I said.

"Don't hate him, Bells. Don't hate the rest of them either. They aren't a gang. They are something else. I can't tell you what though. I want to, but I can't." He said.

I could see pain in his face. I placed my hand on his knee. "Its okay, Jake. I believe you. But isn't this their fault? At first, you were so scared of them and now..."

"Its hard to explain. But how have you been?" Jake asked. He immediately regretted his words. "No, Bella. I mean - uh, shit. I'm sorry. I know you aren't okay. I don't know why I asked. I am just so sorry I caused you so much pain. Just know, this hurts me too. I feel pain when I cause you pain. I'm supposed to be here to help you, but I've done the exact opposite. You don't have to forgive me, you know? I don't expect you to. Maybe I've hurt you too bad that you can't stand me anymore. I'd understand that Bells. I let you down. I let you down when you needed my help the most."

I shook my head. "Jake, I -"

"Bella. Please let me finish." Jacob said. I nodded. "You were healing. You laughed more. You smiled more. I helped you become a happier person when he left you. I built all that up, and then destroyed it. I made you this person. You were crying. You were scared. I made you feel like this. I'm a horrible person for it."

"No you're not." I argued. "You have a lot to deal with, I assume. I won't blame you for that. Whatever's going on isn't your fault. I know I have been hurt over the past couple of days, but I'm not going to pin the blame on you. I know you did mean it. I didn't know that before, but I do now. You could've just told m the truth and said you had a lot to deal with. What broke my heart was when you said you never wanted to see me again. When you said you didn't want to be friends. I felt so useless at that moment, but I don't blame you. I understand life can be hard. You don't need to blame yourself. I most certainly don't. I forgive you even though there's nothing to forgive. You could've just told me the truth from the start. It would've spared me some tears and nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Jake asked in shock. "I caused you nightmares?"

"Not you in particular. But yes, I've been having nightmares recently. I would wake up screaming and crying. Just ask Charlie. Its becoming a daily thing. Charlie doesn't freak out that much anymore. Anyway, " I changed the subject. "How bad were your problems? Very bad, I assume."

"Horrible. I wish I could run away from them." He sighed.

"We can." I suggested. "We can run away together. Just the two of us. We don't need to tell anybody. We can leave a note and be gone by morning."

"My problems aren't something I could run away from." He admitted. "But I would run away with you. If I could."

"Why can't you?" I inquired.

"I wish I could explain." Jake sighed. "But every time I try. -"

He sounded like his air was getting cut off. Oh god. Was it that bad? I wish I could help him.

"That happens. Its a secret that isn't mine to share." Jake explained. "I might be able to tell you soon. Or.. You could guess!"

"What? No. I don't think I can." I said in disbelief.

"Remember the tales I told you that day on the beach?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, blushing. I remembered how I had flirted with him.

"Do you remember all of them?" He asked.

"No..." I said. Jake's face filled in disappointment. "I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be." He said. "I just wish you knew. But you might want to rest. I'll leave you to it."

He got up and was about to head out the window before he looked at me in complete sadness.

"If - if you never want to see me again, please, at least call me." Jacob begged.

"Why wouldn't I want to -"

"Please. Just promise me." Jake cut me off.

"I promise." I said.

Jake pulled me tightly to his chest. He was so strong. He let me go and I pulled back. His eyes flickered down to my lips and he very slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

**Jacob's POV **

I pressed my lips to hers softly. She surprised me by wrapping her arms around my neck and didn't end the kiss.

I softly molded my lips to hers. Her lips felt amazing against mine. I was so overjoyed that she was allowing me to kiss her like this. I licked her lips and she allowed me to enter her mouth. I softly caressed her tongue with mine. I pulled away and pressed soft kisses against her lips.

I rested my forehead on hers. "Bells, I love you. So much. Please. Come by and see me."

"Jake...I love you too." She spoke. "I will."

**Bella's POV (of the kiss)**

I liked the warm feeling of Jake's lips, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued the kiss he was about to end.

His lips gladly moved against mine. I don't know why I didn't want him to kiss me before. I always thought I'd never feel this way about him. He eventually licked my lips and, even I opened my mouth, he softly stroked my tongue. Jake pulled away and pressed his lips to mine a couple of times before leaning his forehead against mine.

"Bells, I love you. So much. Please. Come by and see me." Jake said.

"Jake...I love you too." I admitted. "I will."

I was really here right now. And I was falling in love with Jacob Black.

* * *

**Hey!**

**I hope you enjoyed this short little one shot! If enough people request, like, and follow I might continue this one shot. This was actually fun to write. The idea come to me sometime earlier and I immediately began to write it. Let me know what you think! Bye! Hugs!**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Hey!**

**I wrote this story and I kind of liked it, actually. I had always thought of what would happen if Bella did leave Edward for someone else, but, in this situation, it is actually fun to write. **

**If you guys think I SHOULD continue this, please review, favorite, and follow! Feel free to PM me for any questions or other!**

**Bye!**


End file.
